Você me dá medo
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Quando Mairon é tão perverso que mete medo até em Melkor. Slash Mairon/Sauron e Morgoth/Melkor. Lemon.


_**Você me dá medo**_

 _ **Melkor POV**_

Abro os olhos lentamente. Ainda dói. Vai doer por bastante tempo, por sinal. De súbito, vejo-o entrar no quarto. Está vestindo uma túnica que lembra a uma farda marcial, os cabelos presos em um coque firme atrás da cabeça, um coque trançado, metódico. O rosto apresenta cenho fechado, nem raivoso nem alegre. Fechado. Como um comandante deve ser.

Ao se aproximar de mim, no entanto, toma a minha perna ferida e a observa, atento.

\- Mairon...

\- Senhor Melkor, está acordado?

\- Sim. E largue essas formalidades de "senhor"... aqui dentro somos só nos dois.

Um breve porém genuíno sorriso tolda sua linda face, porém em breve ele volta a seu semblante habitual.

\- Pensei que gostasse de me ver chamá-lo de "senhor".

\- Gosto que fale é do meu pau, seu puto gostoso...

Intento ir até ele e dar um tapa safado na bunda dele, mas a dor me impede. Deito na cama novamente e gemo de dor.

\- Que inferno, Mairon! Quando é que isto vai passar?

\- Agora não são horas pra essas extravagâncias, precisa se curar primeiro.

\- Hun... é tão difícil, ver você aí gostoso desse jeito e não fazer nada...

\- Terá de esperar.

Mairon vai até meu pé e o beija suavemente. Dói, pois a ferida é recente, mas o beijo é... macio. Não resisto e digo enfim a ele:

\- Meu amor...

Ele repete, quase como se fosse um espelho de voz:

\- Meu amor?

Não sei se ele simplesmente repete ou se é uma indagação sarcástica. Por que ele estaria se indagando sarcasticamente a esse respeito?

\- Mairon...

\- Se me ama, por que não me escutou?

\- Mairon!

\- Toda vez que não me escuta é a mesma coisa. Foi assim com a maldita Ungoliant, agora com Fingolfin. Não sei se recuperaremos esse pé.

\- Como?! - minha voz assume a um timbre realmente assustado.

\- Sim. Provavelmente não poderá andar normalmente, ao menos enquanto for o detentor de um "hröa".

\- Mas que diabos...!

\- Eu disse.

\- Mairon, o que queria que eu fizesse?! A porcaria do elda me aparece em frente à casa, me insulta várias vezes e me chama pra batalha. Eu não queria ir, entende? Eu não queria! Mas como ficaria a minha imagem perante os demais servos? O que eles iam pensar de mim se eu não fosse lá fora e deixasse a um elda enxerido me insultar livremente?

Meu adorado maia me observa com seus olhos dourados e diz:

\- Meu senhor. Há certas batalhas que perdemos a fim de ganhar a guerra. Ora, se o idiota do elda o estava insultando, era só fingir que não tinha ninguém ali.

\- E o que meus servos diriam de mim depois?!

\- Diria a eles que é uma estratégia de batalha. Ou melhor ainda...

Outro sorriso tolda a seu rosto belíssimo, no entanto dessa vez é um sorriso de pura malícia.

\- Que está pensando, Mairon?

\- Poderia ter saído lá fora e se tornado aliado dos tais eldar. Dizer ao tal Fingolfin que era tudo mentira o que diziam de si, e que provaria por ações, e não por palavras, que era a um senhor bondoso!

\- Como?

\- Isso mesmo. E depois de conquistada a amizade de tal pérfido elda nojento - e ao dizer isto Mairon dá um murro na parede que assusta até a mim, que no geral não o vejo utilizar da força física - destruir a sua instituição, a sua família, a seu nome, de dentro de seu próprio lar e convivência. Não seria isto muito mais eficaz, muito mais destruidor e muito mais maléfico do que pisar no pescoço dele e imobilizar a seu próprio pobre pé dessa maneira? Ele morreria de qualquer jeito - ele e muitos eldar mais - sem precisar sequer mover um dedo.

\- Mairon, você me dá medo.

\- E por que? Ora, apenas meus inimigos devem temer a minha mente sádica e brilhante. Jamais meu senhor. Jamais meu adorado vala.

\- Você falando desse jeito, de fazer amizade pra tentar destruir alguém de dentro de seu próprio convívio...

\- O que- não me diga que está pensando que eu o trairia!

\- Não, Mairon, eu-

\- Melkor, como pode? Depois de todas as provas de lealdade que lhe dei! De todos os anos que cuidei de Angband enquanto esteve preso!

\- Mairon-

\- De todas as vezes em que esqueci de mim e de minha própria vontade apenas para priorizar a sua! Oh, meu senhor, isto é muita ingratidão!

Ele abaixa o olhar, o qual demonstra estar bastante sentido.

\- Eu usaria isso com qualquer um de meus inimigos - continua ele, a voz ofendida - Mas jamais com meu senhor!

\- Está bem, Mairon. Apenas me assusta em ver como você consegue falar de misturar suposta amizade com destruição.

\- Isto é uma tática pros inimigos. Afinal, não se deve medir esforços e meios para alcançar aos fins que desejamos. Mas a meu senhor... - e nessa hora ele sussurra com uma voz doce e submissa - a meu senhor reservo apenas os meus melhores beijos.

Ele vem até minha boca e me beija longamente. Hun, sua puta...! Meu pau cresce sem que eu possa controlar, mas antes que as coisas se adiantem, ele me larga e faz menção de sair pela porta.

\- Agora vou embora. Vou cuidar de gerenciar os soldados para terminar de vez a essa guerra que a morte de Fingolfin ocasionou... se me escutar da próxima vez, tais lutas não serão necessárias, ó senhor.

Ele bate a porte, saindo em seu porte altivo, esbelto e correto de comandante de guerra. E deixando aqui dentro do quarto o gosto de sua boca na minha, meu pau duro dentro da roupa, uma "farpinha" por eu não ter seguido a seus conselhos e uma dor filha da puta no pé que não passa de jeito nenhum.

\- Diabo! - grito, esmurrando por minha vez a cômoda a meu lado. Meu pé está enfermo, mas meus punhos estão ainda bastante funcionais, obrigado. Suspiro com força e fecho os olhos, intentando dormir de novo. É o que me resta enquanto essa batalha de merda não termina e enquanto essa porra de ferida não cicatriza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nos próximos momentos, minha mente alterna entre a consciência e a inconsciência, meu pé dolorido ainda me incomodando mas junto com essa dor a presença de Mairon o qual vejo entrar e sair do quarto diversas vezes, alternando o cuidado com minha ferida - a qual ele faz questão de trocar pessoalmente - e o acompanhamento da batalha lá fora. Sempre com seu penteado impecável e sua vestimenta marcial. Ele mesmo não pega em armas, apenas monta estratégias e dá ordens, jogando assim o xadrez que tanto gosta de jogar. Em breve, é claro, como ele é muito eficiente, Angband vence a batalha contra os eldar que vieram vingar a Fingolfin.

\- Eles por enquanto estão sossegados - diz ele tranquilamente, como se falasse de uma trivialidade - mas em breve vão atacar novamente. Sabe, as silmarili...

\- Sim. Não é somente a batalha com Fingolfin, é com todos os malditos noldor.

\- Se houvesse me escutado e não procurado aquela aranha...

\- É, eu sei. Perdi o "fána", agora quase perdi o pé... tudo porque não te escutei, meu bem.

Ele sorri ao ver que o chamo de "meu bem". Retomo a palavra, aproveitando que ele está agora mais simpático a mim.

\- E por falar em pé, como andam as coisas com ele?

\- Ah... estão bem! Felizmente não será necessário amputar. Isso porque cuidei da ferida com muito zelo desde que aqui chegou ferido. Mas vai continuar mancando.

\- Ahn? Isso não orna com a minha pessoa. Por quanto tempo?

\- Por tempo indeterminado - disse ele mais uma vez como se falasse de uma trivialidade. Diabos, Mairon, é o meu pé e a minha postura de Senhor do Escuro que estão em jogo!

Mas paciência. Se eu discutir com ele agora, tudo será pior.

\- Bem, Mairon... acho que está na hora de um banho, não?

\- Também acho. Mas de qualquer forma, precisa ainda descansar. Deixe tudo sob meu encargo por enquanto. Isto é, se confiar em mim...

\- Claro que confio. Vamos, me ajude a levantar.

Nos momentos seguintes, desempenho a um papel patético ao tentar levantar da cama e mal conseguir encostar o pé no chão de tanta dor que ainda me sobrou. Mas Mairon me ampara e vou junto a ele, o braço passado por cima de seu ombro, ele me amparando enquanto evito colocar o pé no chão de todas as formas. Ao chegar ao lavabo, suspiro de contentamento ao perceber que ninguém me viu mancando fora Mairon.

Tiro a roupa e sento no fundo da banheira. Suspiro algumas vezes, enquanto meu amante e principal intendente a enche com água.

\- Meu senhor... a água em contato com a ferida dói?

\- Não. Acho que é só não forçar.

Após encher a banheira e colocar alguns sais de banho na mesma, Mairon retira a sua própria roupa e, sem desfazer ao coque o qual se mostra presente em sua indumentária desde que começou a gerenciar os exércitos, ele entra na água e me beija profundamente na boca.

\- Hun... Mairon... assim fica difícil de resistir, sabe?

\- Então não resista...

Sem mais delongas, ele toma a meu membro e o masturba com firmeza. O que já estava difícil, se torna impossível. Meu pau fica duro na hora, e eu, cansado de esperar, aperto com força a sua bunda e mordo a seus lábios.

\- Mairon, continua a mesma vagabunda de sempre!

Ele sorri, um riso que não é exatamente simpático. Me lembra o riso que deu quando falou de se fazer de amigo para depois destruir... Mairon... você é terrível!

Mas eu o adoro tanto mesmo assim...

Sem mais demora e sem muita preparação, ele senta em meu colo e vai guiando o membro para dentro de seu interior quente e apertado. Em vez de demonstrar dor, ele demonstra avidez. Me aperta com os braços e senta uma, duas, três, dez vezes, com profundidade, com tesão. Como se adorasse a meu pau, um objeto fálico digno de veneração.

\- Oh... sim... ah...!

\- Você gosta assim, vagabunda?

Sem me conter mais, tomo a seus quadris e enterro fundo a minha masculinidade nele. Há quantos dias estávamos sem fazer, por causa da minha ferida? Não sei. Ele também tem suas necessidades, afinal. Apesar de apresentar uma vontade férrea, ele me ama loucamente e demonstra sentir a uma falta imensa do meu pau.

\- Põe mais em mim!

\- Você quer mais?

\- Quero!

Passamos então a meter bem gostoso, beijando na boca e nos apertando um nos braços do outro enquanto ele rebola na minha pica sem o menor pudor. Tomo o membro dele com as mãos e o masturbo loucamente, até ele se derramar de gozo e tesão, gritando em cima dos meus lábios que não param de o beijar nem um segundo.

\- Ah... ah! Mete em mim!

\- Está me dando ordens, Mairon?

\- Mete em mim, Melkor!

Ele está me dando ordens! Mas como já estou perto de gozar, nem se eu quisesse poderia deixar de meter a rola nesse corpo delicioso. Só pra provocar, solto a seu coque imponente e deixo a seus cabelos loiros soltos se molharem na água, enquanto faço as últimas investidas dentro de seu rabo gostoso e enfim, com um gemido gutural e forte, encho a sua cavidade com minha seiva e o prazer devassa cada parte de meu corpo.

Apenas após tudo passar é que volto a perceber: o pé ainda dói. Porcaria! Nem uma trepada boa na banheira curou isso.

Mas ele continua bem. Até demais. Após termos gozado, ele ri insanamente, até gargalhar e jogar o hálito quente e forte em meu rosto.

\- Ah, ainda bem que o elda idiota o feriu no pé, e não no meio das pernas!

\- Também, se aquele filho da puta tivesse me ferido no pau ele ia ver uma coisa!

\- Ele ia é se ver comigo, isso sim! Pois como é que eu ia ficar sem trepar?

\- Safado... se faz de racional pros soldados, mas aqui solta a fera que tem aí dentro!

\- Oh, sim! Eu tenho muitos lados. Pra eles é esse... pra meu senhor, e apenas a meu senhor, é o lado da fera...

Após isso, ele me beija loucamente mais uma vez. E claro, não resistimos e trepamos mais uma vez na banheira. Sou detentor de "hröa", mas continuo ainda bastante forte e capaz de dar várias seguidas. Não é porque o idiota do elda me feriu que me incapacitou de fazer "certas coisas".

Ao voltarmos para o quarto, ele novamente composto e eu ainda mancando visivelmente, me faz um novo curativo.

\- Será que nunca vai passar?

\- Vai cicatrizar. Mas passar totalmente... não sei.

\- Oh, Mairon... você é meu consolo no meio de todo esse martírio.

Cedendo à ternura apesar de toda a minha pose de Senhor do Escuro, o trago para junto de mim e o abraço junto a meu peito. Beijo ao alto de sua cabeça enquanto ele a encosta em meu peito...

...mas eu sinto. Mesmo sem olhar, eu sinto. Sinto que em seu semblante está presente aquela expressão. Aquela, que ele ostentou... quando falou de dominar aos eldar para depois destrui-los.

E mesmo sem revelar a você, talvez nem a mim mesmo, tenho de admitir a sua engenhosidade para o mal.

Mesmo sem dizer em voz alta, tenho de admitir ao menos em pensamento o seu poderio.

Você me dá medo, Mairon.

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Eeeeeee, mais um smut realizado! Bem, não é bem smut, mas enfim..._

 _Mesmo com ferida no pé, não sossegam! O Melkor pq é safado mesmo e o Mairon... bem... pq quer pegar todo o fogo negro do Melkor pra ele!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas, espero que tenham gostado!_


End file.
